Tajemnice
by Chaqui
Summary: Chłopak, który musi odnaleźć tajemnicze artefakty, zanim zrobią to jego wrogowie, chcący zniszczyć Unovę.


Okolica ta była naprawdę piękna. Zielone drzewa otaczały liczne domostwa i rzucały potrzebny cień na małe, przydrożne ogródki. Kwiaty rozjaśniały każdą chatkę, a blask słońca napawał optymizmem wszystkich mieszkańców. Ludzie w tych stronach byli dla siebie naprawdę życzliwi i pomocni. Jednakże każdy wiedział, że nic nie może trwać wiecznie…

Na obrzeżach lasu stała mała, obdrapana, drewniana chatka zbudowana z ogromnych bali. Jej dach pokryty był cienką, lecz wytrzymałą strzechą. Nad ledwo trzymającą się rynną umieszczony był kamienny komin, z którego jedynie od czasu, do czasu wydobywał się biały dym. Dookoła domu praktycznie nic nie było. Tylko mały ogródeczek niedaleko zgniłego płotu, w którym to rosło kilka krzaczków jagód oraz wielkie, wysokie drzewo, z którym co roku były kłopoty, ze względu na spadające, spróchniałe gałęzie podczas silnego i porywistego wiatru. W tym rejonie dosyć często padał deszcz, więc chłopiec, który to mieszkał w tej ruinie z matką, często podstawiał niebieskie beczki pod ledwo zipiące rynny, by zdobyć trochę cennej deszczówki.

Mimo panującej biedy, młodzieniec był bardzo szczęśliwą osobą, cieszącą się z tego co ma. Jego największym przyjacielem był Herdier, który często bawił się ze swoim towarzyszem i pocieszał go w trudnych sprawach. Nawet w dni, kiedy to sam nie czuł się dobrze, najczęściej ze względu na ulewny deszcz, kiedy to musiał sam przebywać w swojej, przeciekającej budzie.

Dzisiejszy dzień na szczęście zapowiadał się na słoneczny i ciepły, więc Chris razem ze swoim przyjacielem obudzili się z niespotykaną u nich dotąd radością. Szybko zbiegli z piętra i zaczęli jeść poranny posiłek. Chris kulturalnie przy stole, Herdier zaś przy małej, drewnianej misce. Może śniadanie nie było obfite, ale im zdecydowanie taka ilość wystarczyła. Od razu ruszyli do korytarza, gdzie to znajdowała się szafa, bez jednych drzwiczek i ledwo trzymający się wieszak, na którym wisiała jedna bluza i dwie kurtki. Chłopiec szarpną za ubranie, wyjął z rękawa niebieską chustę i zawiązał ją na szyi. Już chciał chwytać za klamkę, ale przeszkodziła mu w tym jego matka.

-Idź do ogródka i zbierz jagody, rozumiesz? Nie wiem ile razy mam to ci powtarzać.- powiedziała stanowczo kobieta.

Ubrana ona była w długą sukienkę w kropki, na sobie miała pobrudzony fartuch, włosy trzymała spięte. Wyglądała na srogą i ponurą osobę i tak też niestety było w rzeczywistości. Odkąd jej mąż wyjechał straciła źródło dochodu pieniędzy, a zarazem człowieka wspierającego ją. Od tamtego czasu chodziła cała skwaszona i nic jej się nie podobało. Starania Chrisa, by ją pocieszyć szły całkowicie na marne. Nic na nią nie działało. Wstawała tylko, żeby ugotować skromny obiad i poczytać książkę.

Chłopiec z opuszczoną głową, ubrany w szarą, cienką bluzę i w swoją ukochaną chustę poszedł z Herdierem nazbierać fioletowych jagód na obiad. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla Chrisa była piękna, niezachwiana i słoneczna pogoda, dzięki której mógł swobodnie pracować przy roślinach. Kucnął przy jednym krzaczku, ale nim zaczął zbierać spojrzał się na dolinę, w której to znajdowało się centrum małej wioski. Patrzył na ludzi, którzy nie przejmują się problemami, tylko brną dalej w tym okrutnym świecie. Rozmyślał tak przez dosyć długi czas, aż tę chwilę przerwała jego matka.

-Zbieraj to szybciej, jak chcesz jeść!- wydarła się przez stare okno.

Chris pogłaskał Herdiera i bez słowa ruszył do pracy. Owoce wkładał do słomianego, starannie uplecionego koszyczka. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na swojego pokemonowego przyjaciela, kopiącego dziurę niedaleko starego, wysokiego drzewa. W pewnym momencie stworek zaczął głośno szczekać, jak by chciał coś ważnego przekazać.

-Herdier co się dzieje?- zdziwił się chłopiec.

Po tych słowach Pokemon podleciał do swojego właściciela i wypluł z pyska coś naprawdę niezwykłego i tajemniczego. Był to niewielkich rozmiarów, czerwony, przezroczysty kamyczek, lśniący w promieniach słońca.

-Gdzie to znalazłeś?!- krzyknął uradowany młodzieniec.

Herdier wskazał miejsce Chrisowi i grzecznie usiadł na trawie. Chłopiec zaczął się dogłębnie zastanawiać, czym tak naprawdę może być znaleziona skałka. W pewnej chwili szarpnął koszyk z jagodami i popędził do domu go zanieść. Wziął chusteczkę z kredensu i małą, skórzaną sakiewkę, po czym znów udał się na dwór.

-Herdier, szybko na rynek. Możemy za to dostać całkiem niezłą sumkę.- ucieszył się Chris.

Zbiegł ze stromego, pokrytego zieloną trawą wzgórza i udał się do centrum wioski, gdzie znajdował się plac handlowy. Gwara rozbrzmiewała się tam na całą miejscowość, a uprzejmi dla siebie ludzie chodzili w tą i z powrotem w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych produktów lub przedmiotów. Chris dosyć często bywał na targu, by sprzedać zebrane jagody, lub zakupić chleb lub mleko, więc wiedział gdzie jest dane stoisko.

Najbardziej zaufanym sprzedającym biżuterię był niejaki Michael, mający swoje produkty zrobione z surowców z kopalń znajdujących się w odległym Sinnoh. Każdy wiedział, że można mu zaufać, w tym również Chris. Niezwłocznie udał się na jego stoisko, by zweryfikować gatunek tajemniczego kamienia i sprzedać go za dogodną sumę.

-Witam pana.- rzekł chłopiec sięgając ręką do swojej sakiewki.- Otóż chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czym jest ta mała skałka.- uśmiechnął się wręczając przedmiot mężczyźnie.

Michael dokładnie oglądał kamień, mrużąc przy tym oczy. W końcu wyciągnął szkło powiększające, które niestety również nic nie wniosło do obserwacji.

-Pierwszy raz spotykam się z czymś takim. Nie mam pojęcia co to jest. Na rubin mi to nie wygląda, a tym bardziej na inny rodzaj minerału.- podrapał się w głowę.- Powiedz mi młodzieńcze, gdzie to znalazłeś.

Chłopiec pogłaskał swojego Herdiera, po czym odparł.

-To on go znalazł.- wskazał palcem na Pokemona.- Wykopał go pod drzewem.

Nastała chwila ciszy w rozmowie, którą przerwał Chris.

-To… ile za niego mogę dostać?

-Wybacz, ale nie mogę go przyjąć. Nie wiem nawet co to jest. Przykro mi.

Chłopiec jedynie westchnął i ruszył w stronę domu, by pokazać skałkę matce. Zaczął rozglądać się na wszystkie strony, by móc może wychwycić jeszcze jakieś stoisko z biżuterią. Niestety na marne. Z opuszczoną głową udał się, tam gdzie miał pójść. Podczas drogi napotkał dwóch zakapturzonych mężczyzn w brązowych togach, niczym workach, którzy wyglądali jakby na kogoś czekali. Nagle jeden z nich odezwał się.

-Co tam trzymasz w rączce chłopczyku?

-Nic takiego.- zająknął się Chris, po czym przyspieszył chód.

Faceci udali się za nim. Chłopiec wiedział, że ktoś za nim idzie, ale straszliwie bał się odwrócić do tyłu.

-Aaaaaaa!- wydarł się.- Dosyć tego!

-Masz rację.- powiedział mężczyzna.- Liepard Shadow Ball.

Z czerwono-białej kuli wydostał się ogromny kocur, który natychmiast zastosował ciemną kulę. W ostatniej chwili, chłopca obronił Herdier, używając Protect i głośno warcząc na przeciwników.

-To na nic!- zaśmiał się.- Odbierz kamień!

Liepard skoczył wysoko w górę i szybkim susem powalił Chrisa na ziemię, po czym wyrwał mu skałkę, drapiąc przy tym do krwi jego nogę. Młodzieniec złapał się za ranę i zaczął zwijać się z bólu. Zakapturzeni faceci, zaś zaczęli uciekać.

-Herdier goń ich i odbierz im ten kamień. Nie zaprzepaścimy takiej szansy na łatwy zarobek.

Pokemon biegł przez gęsty las, w poszukiwaniu dziwnych i tajemniczych mężczyzn. Droga nie była łatwa z uwagi na to, że w zagajniku zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno. Jednak mimo przeciwieństw stworek podążał dzielnie przez różnego rodzaju zarośla, aż dotarł wreszcie do małej polanki, gdzie to rozpalone było ognisko. Od razu ujrzał osoby, które szukał i bez żadnego zahamowania rzucił się na nie, gryząc wszystkich do omdlenia. Herdier zaczął przeczesywać cały obóz w poszukiwaniu czerwonej skałki. Niestety poszukiwania nie przyniosły żadnego skutku. Zrezygnowany Pokemon usiadł na trawę, gdy nagle w ubraniu mężczyzn ujrzał coś błyszczącego. Stworek ucieszył się, gdy ujrzał poszukiwany przedmiot. Wziął kamień do pyska, razem z jakimś poharatanym, przyklejonym do niego papierem i udał się w stronę wioski, gdzie czekał na niego jego kochany właściciel.

Herdier wręczył Chrisowi skałkę, po czym położył się zmęczony na trawę pokrytą poranna rosą. Chłopiec ucieszył się i z trudem stał z ziemi. Spojrzał jedynie na dziwną kartkę przylepioną do kamienia, przypominającą mapę i razem ze swoim przyjacielem ruszył do domu.

-Dobra robota. W domu powinny być opatrunki. Widzę, że się skaleczyłeś.- odparł.- Dziękuję, ze to dla mnie zrobiłeś.- zamyślił się.- Swoją drogą to za tą dziwną mapkę też możemy dostać troszkę monet.- ucieszył się, po czym spojrzał się w górę.- Wracamy do domu i myślę, że jutro udamy się do Striaton. Tymczasem musimy strzec tego kamyczka jak oka w głowie…


End file.
